


Good Taste

by Jemzamia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night caller leads to some heart to heart conversation aided by some whiskey.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic. </p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Taste

Since the loss of the library, Giles tended to have a more frequent amount of visitors to his flat. It was as if his own living room had become the Scooby Gang's favourite communal area. He often muttered to himself about why they couldn't simply meet somewhere normal such as The Espresso Pump, or even a park bench. Soon after though he remembers that they are not normal teenagers, and more prominently, he'd feel very lonely without them.

However, this fond affection for them did find itself thin when they chose to come knocking at his door at three o'clock in the morning. Giles can tell from the causality of the knock to know that this was nothing urgent. Nothing involving vampires, demons or other supernatural phenomenon that wished to disturb his precious sleep. 

With a sigh Giles opened the door, expecting it to be an unnaturally awake Buffy or a whinging Anya. Instead it was Oz standing in his doorway, his hands stuffed in his pockets and the slightest hint of worry breaking through his calm exterior.  
"Sorry, Giles," he begins, "I know it's late but...can I come in? I won't be long. I promise."  
Giles is silent for a moment, too caught up in his bemusement, before quickly snapping out of it and ushering his guest inside.

Wonder racks through Giles' mind. He and Oz had never really had a heart to heart. In fact they've never been alone together that much. Each of them was always so wrapped up in fighting creatures of the night with the others, or Oz was with Willow, or his band, or generally just living his life. Giles couldn't imagine what the young man wanted with him so urgently that it couldn't wait till a more sociable hour.

Digging through his kitchen while Oz simply sat on the sofa, Giles looked for something to offer him. When nothing seemed appropriate, he headed straight for the drinks cabinet, and picked out his favourite whiskey and two glasses. Carefully, Giles set them on the table, and then proceeded on making his way round to sit down next to Oz.

Picking up the bottle to eye the label, Oz made a subtle impressed noise accompanied by a raised eyebrow.  
"Johnnie Walker Gold Label. Doesn't this stuff have Clynelish malt in it? I hear that stuff is rare."  
"Why, yes it does!" Giles replied, impressed that a twenty year old knew of and appreciated the qualities of whiskey. He couldn't help but smile at Oz, who returned it with a small smirk and a fond look in his eye.  
"You have good taste," Oz said after a moment, beginning to open the bottle with ease. Giles smiled again as he relaxed back into his sofa; the apprehensive tension within him subsiding.  
"Likewise." 

An hour or so later, the bottle's contents were beginning to dwindle as daylight threatened to come. The two men were still sat on the sofa, grinning like Cheshire cats as they carried on their many conversational endeavours. Originally the reason why Oz had come to Giles' house was he was still having trouble with being a werewolf. Giles couldn't help but admit that Oz had hid it very well; otherwise he would have noticed it and tried to help him a lot more. Oz had brushed off Giles' apologies, insisting that they were unnecessary. 

Finding similar traits in each other, they then ended up going off on many tangents involving rock music, gigs and fine alcohol.  
"Most people say that Irish whiskey is the best, but personally I prefer Scotch whiskey. It has more of a kick to it," Giles explained, downing the remainder of his glass for added effect. Oz followed suit, eager to investigate this further. The strong haze that overcame him illustrated Giles’ point perfectly to him.  
"Woah! I see what you mean now, which is slightly shameful since we've been drinking this stuff all night."  
"I shall let you off on account of your honesty."

They gazed at each other, completely contented by the buzz of alcohol and an enjoyable, new found companionship.  
"I know one thing that makes whiskey taste better though," Oz said.  
"Really? What's that then?"  
Oz quickly demonstrated, silencing Giles' lips with his own, pressing firmly as his tongue sneaked into the older man's mouth, swiping against Giles’, tasting the whiskey along with Giles’ own. Against his better judgement, Giles leaned into the kiss, grasping the back of Oz's neck as he surrendered to his own curiosity.

This definitely tasted better.


End file.
